Angel Underneith
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Sequel to Stargazer, I guess. Starscream has joined the Autobots in hopes of getting revenge for Gazer. But Sari leaves him thinking one night: Is he really living for himself or just for her?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas and Stargazer. All the rest belongs to whomever, but it's not me.

Author's note: Quick facts really quick. This is an AU fic, yes, Animated based, and is the somewhat sequel to Stargazer. This also will determine if I will make a series or not. So give me reviews and lots of them, so I can determine my answer. Anyway, in this Starscream has joined up with the Autobots in hopes they'll help him avenge his sister, but they don't know about Gazer. That is, until one of them investigates. On with the fic!

As of late, I was waking up in a somewhat cold sweat. Shadows of the past haunted me. I remembered rage, sorrow, depression, fury, anything negative, I remember it. Despair is currently at the top of my list, but I'm not going into detail. At any rate, ever since I "Joined" them, dreams of Gazer and her death haunted me. Sometimes, they still do. That's the case of tonight. I can't get her out of my head now. They don't know about Gazer, nor will they ever until Megatron falls and the guilty punished.

I'm just standing here, now outside, wondering if my choice is the right one. I kinda wish I hadn't done this, but what choice did I have? They are my only chance of getting her avenged.

"What'cha doin'?" I hear a little voice ask.

"What?" I turn around and ask.

"Down here" I hear the voice again.

Well, look who it is: The fleshling. Sari I think her name is, but I refuse to call her by such.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"You okay?".

I have to be honest around her. "No. I'm a freak and no one likes me".

"I like you" she replies.

I scoff. "Whatever! Don't give me that, human!".

"No seriously, I do. I mean yeah, you scared the sanity out of me at first, but when you joined us, I started to see things in a different way. Why'd you really join us? And don't give me the whole I wanna be Decepticon leader crap, because I know that's not it" she sits down next to me , by my feet anyway.

"My business" I answer.

"Yeah, whatever" she pauses for a minute, looking up at the stars, "How many are there? Do you know?".

"No, but I knew someone who would have someday known".

"Who?".

I have gotten myself into some deep trouble in the past, but this is just too…close to the heart as humans would say. My head hurts beyond all thought right now.

"Hello? Earth to Starscream…" Sari catches my attention.

"Huh? Yeah?" I ask.

"Who?".

Well, I guess it's safe for her to know.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell the others".

"I won't".

"Her name was Stargazer, and she was my sister".

"You had a sister?".

"Adoptive, merely, but we were close, very close. We grew up together, and we just…I don't know".

"How can't you know? Where is she now?".

"She's dead".

"Oh…I'm sorry, Starscream".

"No need to be. I'm done cryin' over it anyway".

She seems to be reading my thoughts as she gazes at me, kinda like how Gazer would whenever I was thinking.

"They forced you to watch her die, didn't they? Well, Megatron anyway".

"Wow, are you a mind reader?".

"Nope, you're just easy to read. I could sense it when you made that smart alec comment when you first came in and told Optimus you sold your spark for fifty cents on e-bay".

Yep it's true, I had said that. So what?

"What was she like? Stargazer I mean".

"Well, she was something. A piece of work, a unique piece of work…And she was everything to me".

"God, you sound like you were in love with her".

"That's why she died. That and that's how Megatron woke my ability to kill. I wanted vengeance so bad to a point where I started imagining all my opponents as him and I made him suffer in any way possible. I just came up with different methods to kill him with".

"Wow, gruesome. So she's what all this is about?".

"Yeah".

"Wow, so you are living for something".

"Who said I didn't have a life?!".

Well" Sari was a little uncomfortable telling him, "Well, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus, Ratchet, basically everyone but me".

"WHAT?! What kind of….Oh, now I'm just ticked!".

"At least I didn't say anything. I knew you had a life, I just didn't know who you were truly living it for. But don't you think you should stop living life for someone who's dead and start living for yourself?".

"I do live for me!".

"No you don't. You wouldn't be here if you lived for yourself".

"Maybe I would" I argued.

"Okay, this is a little dumb don't you think?".

"What?".

"Arguing with something you can just easily destroy? Yeah, that's very mature, Screamer".

"Don't call me that" I told her, "Gazer used to call me that".

"Oh, sorry".

"Nah, not a problem".

We fell quiet again, and I thought about it. Sari was so much like Stargazer….Maybe she's still here, only in a more fleshy form. That was when I came to the conclusion: I had to let Gazer go. I still had memories of her and that was the most important thing. But I had to let her go, so I could live for me, like Sari said. It was strange to me that I came to that conclusion, but I had to do it.

Sari had fallen asleep in the time I thought about this. So I put her back in her own room and just as I was about to leave, I turned back. I sighed heavily.

"Goodnight, and Goodbye Gazer. I have to move on now. But rest assured, I will make Megatron pay for what he did to you!".

A/N: How was that? That oughta keep you occupied until I can get my sequel to my other fanfic posted. Until then, see ya!


End file.
